


Bloodsport

by MyTrashyWriting



Series: The Past, the Present and the Future (completed) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Yandere, they are second years here, yandere!Yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a girl wants to confess to Tsukishima?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodsport

**Author's Note:**

> The song I quoted at the end: [Raleigh Ritchie - Bloodsport](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQ_2XgF-us0).

“Tsukishima-kun?” Yachi appeared out of nowhere beside Tsukishima.

“Yeah?” he answered, not looking up, as he was rummaging in his bag in search of a water bottle.

“Are you taking a break now?” she looked around the gym where the rest of Karasuno was having their practice.

“Yeah. I don’t want to deal with that,” he glanced towards Kageyama, who was scolding one of the new wing spikers for not keeping up with the balls he was setting. Tsukishima smiled a bit when he saw Yamaguchi coming to the rescue. Their second year at Karasuno started not long ago and they still had to cope with the loss of previous third years and incorporating new first years to make the team work properly again.

“I wouldn’t want to be part of that either,” Yachi laughed quietly. “I’m here longer than them and Kageyama-kun still scares me from time to time,” she made a long pause. “But that’s not what I wanted to talk about,” she clapped her hands. “Since you’re taking the break now, then could you… um…” Yachi fumbled with her words. She said that Kageyama was scaring her sometimes but in her opinion Tsukishima was far more intimidating.

“Yes?” 

“Could you meet and talk for a bit with my friend? She said that she’ll be waiting the whole afternoon today. By the vending machines behind the gym. So you can go there anytime you want. If you even want, of course.”

“Eh?” Tsukishima was genuinely surprised. “Ok, I’ll go,” he added, looking in Yamaguchi’s direction, who by now was back to practicing his serves with Nishinoya.

*

“I have someone already, so I can’t go out with you,” Tsukishima said to Yachi’s friend.

“Yeah, of course,” she smiled sadly and then laughed lightly. “Because there’s no way that Tsukishima-kun would be single. But I’m really happy that you came and listened to me! Because I’ve heard that you never show up.” 

Tsukishima knitted his brows at her words but couldn’t really say anything as she bowed and then run away.

“I never show up? Not like anyone asks me to?” he wondered out loud. “But now I think about it I don’t even remember when was the last time I got a letter… Even though I was getting them at least once a week in the past...” he looked up, confused. And then, suddenly, the realisation hit him hard. He turned around and then asked loudly: “Yamaguchi, are you there?”

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi came from behind the corner.

“Do you know anything about what that girl was talking about?”

“Huh? What do you mean?” he smiled nervously, not looking at Tsukishima. 

“Yamaguchi… I’m not and I won’t get angry. Just tell me the truth?”

“I…” Yamaguchi started quietly. “I was taking the love letters out of your locker. And when I was asked to pass them to you I was getting rid of them too.”

“Yamaguchi, why?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Yamaguchi raised his voice. “I don’t want you to leave me!” he had tears in his eyes.

“You saw it just now, right? I properly refused,” in contrast to Yamaguchi’s, Tsukishima’s voice was quiet and calm.

“But there are a lot of cute girls. What if you came to like one of them?” tears started rolling down his cheeks.

“Tadashi… Have some more confidence in yourself, please. You are the one I like and I don’t care about any cute girls. Do you understand?”

“You won’t leave me?” Yamaguchi looked up at Tsukishima.

“I won’t.”

“Do you promise?” once again there was that dangerous glint in his eyes. But Tsukishima ignored it, thinking that it might be because Yamaguchi was crying moments before.

“Yeah. I promise.”

*

_I am all yours, I am a man  
I'm on all fours, willingly down_

_Loving you is a bloodsport  
Fighting in a love war_

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/130698433256/with-the-second-season-of-haikyuu-and-the-tokyo).


End file.
